


Rainy Days

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Series: Alone With You [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friend Hyunjin, Coy Hwang Hyunjin, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hwang Hyunjin Is A Tease, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sub!Hyunjin, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: When drenched Hyunjin appears at your doorstep, you can only shake your head at his dorky self and roll with it. You can't, however, ignore the way he moans your name in his sleep.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Series: Alone With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest reading Real Man first to have better understanding about Hyunjin's and Reader's relationship.

Being the chaotic little shit you knew he was, Hyunjin might have appeared at your doorstep any day anytime. That’s why you weren’t surprised hearing the doorbell ring when the rain was pouring outside. You sighed while trying to untangle yourself from the blanket cocoon – sometimes you were deeply regretting taking his spare keys away.

When you finally reached the door and opened them, you were greeted by smiling brightly and completely drenched Hyunjin. Water was literally dripping from his hair and clothes, but sweet puppy smile was present as always. It took everything in you not to yell at him.

“Are you out of your mind Hyunjin?” you asked as calmly as you were able to.

You ushered him inside and closed the door. Your naked legs were already covered in goosebumps and there was nothing that you missed more than you warm blanket then.

“Couldn’t you wait till it stops raining to come here?”

“I’m not that stupid,” he exclaimed visibly resentful while raising his arms defensively. “I was almost there when it started to rain. There was nowhere to hide.”

You rolled your eyes at this weak yet probable excuse.

“Why are you always making me worry,” you huffed only and shook your head a little while taking his coat, your leg brushing his in the process.

If he was cold before, then hot blush covering his face now must’ve warmed him a little. Trying to hide it, he busied himself with taking off his shoes while also trying not to make everything around wet. The fact that now he was on the same level as your naked thighs wasn’t helping him at all. He almost fell over while trying to untie the laces and you sighed at the pitiful sight.

“Come on,” you said while ruffling his hair gently. “You have to dry your hair and wear something warm.”

Hyunjin always reminded you of a cute puppy: he was just so energetic and over friendly. Even now, he followed you eagerly to the bedroom even though he knew where it was. He also waited patiently as you were digging through your closet searching for things that would fit him. Especially for occasions like this, you had bought a few things in his size – previous situations when he was in the need of clothes proved you already that it was practical for both of you. He also once drunkenly told you that he absolutely loved wearing your clothes because of your smell. Sadly, before you could induce him to explain that thought he fell asleep in your car.

What you loved about dressing him was the fact that you were always choosing the clothes. You certainly weren’t blind - his beauty didn’t go unnoticed, and you absolutely loved to emphasize it as often as possible. That’s exactly why you handed him soft beige sweater and a pair of white boxers that together made his honey gold skin more prominent and showed his long toned legs. Hyunjin was perfectly aware of your little antics, but he never gave even a single sign of protest so you continued your actions shamelessly.

With shy thanks, he took the clothes and went to the bathroom. You on the other hand came back to your armchair and tangled yourself in the blanket once again. As expected that little shit knew when to arrive – the plot in your book just started to thicken when the doorbell rang.

It took you some time to realize that he not only came back from the bathroom already, but also asked you a question probably more than once.

“Damn, I’m sorry. What were you saying?” you asked and looked up at him.

He was already sitting at the end of the bed and swinging his legs with a small smile.

“I asked if I could take a nap,” he answered clearly amused. “You’re busy with your book and that warm shower made me sleepy to be honest.”

“Sure thing. The bed is all yours babe.”

He only rolled his eyes when you send him an exaggerated wink at the end. With cheer enthusiasm he wrapped himself in a blanket burrito so only his face was visible.

“Goodnight,” he said and yawned cutely.

“You’ll be the reason of my diabetes,” you huffed teasingly with a smile.

“Why?” He looked at you clearly confused.

“’Cause you’re too cute,” you answered with another wink.

Hyunjin only groaned and turned his back to you while you laughed your ass off – yeah, Hyunjin was the sweetest, but teasing him was a pleasure that you weren’t going to deny yourself. After a minute or so, he turned to you once again only to take your pillow and hug it tightly.

“Don’t kill it, it’s my favourite,” you whisper, and he showed you his tongue as an answer without even opening his eyes.

You shook your head with a smile and decided to let him finally rest. Besides, he looked adorable tucked in the duvet while clinging to your pillow. You picked up your book and got invested in the plot once again. The description of the battle absorbed you to such a degree that the first moan went completely unnoticed. The second one was, however, your name so naturally you looked up.

Hyunjin was tossing and turning in his sleep muttering something under his breath, which caused him to uncover himself almost completely. He was laying on his abdomen now; therefore, he would be probably too lazy to cover himself back. With a small _tsk_ you stood up to do this for him when he moaned your name once again. There was something in his voice that made you suspicious. When you got closer, it became clear what arisen that feeling in you.

Standing next to the bed allowed you to see what was not visible from your armchair: sweat plastered his dark hair to his forehead, plush lips were swollen from biting. Combined with moans one could think that he’s having a nightmare, but not-so-subtle movement of his hips betrayed him: his brows furrowed slightly and a breathy whimper escaped his lips when he rutted hard into the pillow now tucked between his thighs.

You turned away harshly and sat at the edge of the bed. The more time passed the more frustrated you felt – the need to stand up and leave was overwhelming. You felt ridiculously torn now: Hyunjin was your best friend, and he trusted you to no end so you shouldn’t betray his trust like that, you knew that. However, that knowledge wasn’t stopping your mind from creating dangerous scenarios in which you fucked said best friend into the mattress.

Another louder moan pulled you out of your head and you sighed helplessly: you had to wake him up immediately. Your abrupt movement caused the farbic of your shorts to dig into your crotch, which on the other hand caused you to whimper this time. For the love of god, was the whole world against you today? You took a deep breath and sat with your legs crossed, trying to look as laid back as possible.

“Hyunjin,” you shook his arm rather brutally.

You whisper was so hoarse that had to clear your throat before continuing.

“Wake up you little shit,” you said louder with another shake.

Finally, he opened his eyes. Sleepy and clearly confused he blinked repeatedly trying to get a grip on reality. He really was too cute for his own good.

“What…?” he murmured quietly in such a low voice that you really started to doubt your self-control.

“You were dreaming,” you answered with a shrug. “About me, as far as I’m concerned.”

He simply looked at you for a few seconds before it finally hit him. He looked down, not wanting to look you in the eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said bashfully with a sigh and slowly rolled to lay on his back.

You saw how his jaw tightened when his hard-on rubbed against the pillow. He simply covered his eyes with right arm. He didn’t however make any move to cover himself or hide his crotch from your stare in general. He was half-naked after all, especially when the sweater rode up exposing his toned abdomen after he laid on his back.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize,” you said softly and squeezed his left hand that laid next to your thigh.

“No, it’s not okay,” he sighed and put his arm down: he looked at the ceiling with a regretful expression.

“This,” he gestured to his crotch “is not okay.”

Your stare followed his gesture and you could feel your inner muscles tightening around nothing. While the sweater you gave him was loose, the boxers were leaving nothing to the imagination: you could clearly see the outline of his hard dick and a wet stain where the head of it was. Under your gaze, it twitched, and you realized that Hyunjin was observing you all this time. He was looking at you while you insolently looked at his dick. Fuck.

“What?” you asked with all the nonchalance you could muster.

“Do you like what you see?”

The question was supposed to be teasing, but his voice came out way too serious for that. You moved slightly and his stare drifted down. Suddenly you became very aware of your crossed legs thanks to which your crotch was on a full display. It was, however, too late to sit differently now. The hand that was lying next to your thigh twitched.

“Maybe I do,” you said in a low voice and licked your dry lips.

The atmosphere became heavy as if the whole world held the breath for a moment when you two finally acknowledged the sexual tension that was building through the years.

“And what will you do about it?”

His whisper did nothing to hide how hoarse his voice became. You leaned towards him slowly giving him time to stop you, but he didn’t. He gasped when you pinned his arms above his head.

“I don’t want much from you Hyunjin,” you whispered, your face mere centimeters from his. “I just want to know what you were dreaming about.”

His cheeks reddened slowly and he bit his lip.

"I don’t remember,” he tried to shrug, but you grip was firm.

“Liar,” you chuckled slightly shaking your head. “Your dick tells me something else darling.”

In the new position your left thigh was between his, pressing against his crotch so you could distinctly feel how his cock had twitched at your demand.

He breathed through his nose visibly trying to come up with something to distract you.

“I know you’re stubborn little shit Hyunjin,” you said with a smile to which he frowned.

“But you’re forgetting that I like to put stubborn little shits in their place,” you practically growled.

You applied pressure on his crotch with your knee and he buckled his hips with a whimper. You let him rub himself on you for a few seconds and pulled your leg away to which he whined at the lose of stimulation.

“Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about now?”

“No,” he said and shook his head to emphasize the answer. “It’s way to embarrassing to talk about this. Especially with you.”

“Hyunjin,” you sighed clearly exasperated at this point.

“Do you want to know what’s embarrassing?”

He tilted his head in a silent question, but you only grabbed one of his hands and, before he could protest, you shoved it into your pants. Hyunjin gasped when his fingers touched your folds – you were as drenched as he was when he crossed your house’s threshold.

“Embarrassing, isn’t it?” you asked bringing his hand out of your shorts.

“No. Not at all,” he rasped and brought his palm to his mouth to lick it clean.

His cheeks were red, but the hungry glint in his eyes told you how he truly felt about this situation. In fact, he looked you straight in the eyes when his pink tongue moved over long fingers. You couldn’t help but smile at this attempt of temptation.

“Not so embarrassed now, are we?”

You licked your lips with an expression that could be only described as hungry.

“So, what exactly made you that hard, hm?”

So he told you. He told you how he visited you in your house in his dream, and how he caught you fingering yourself on this very bed. How he kneeled before you, threw your legs on his shoulders and ate you out like the most delicious dish he has ever had.

“As tempting as it sounds, I have a better idea,” you practically purred.

You weren’t a rock obviously: your panties were goddamn drenched at this point.

“We can just come back to where we had left it earlier baby. That pillow must miss you,” you said and moved away to sit on your heels.

His eyes darkened at your words, and he slowly, almost teasingly stood up, took of his sweater exposing smooth golden skin and hardened nipples. When he didn’t take his boxers, you laughed.

“So you did eavesdrop our conversation back then, hmm?”

Hyunjin only blushed in answer clearly knowing what you were referring to. He remembered very well how he accidentally heard you talking with your female best friend about your turns-on – making a man cum in his underwear was one of them. He also remembered how strongly he came that night teasing himself through the material of his boxers imagining how you’d praise him.

“But you know there is a difference with you.”

Your hungry gaze wandering over his exposed skin.

“You will look extraordinary beautiful.”

His breath quickened at that remark and he blushed slightly. It never stopped to amaze you how someone as aware of his beauty as Hyunjin would become so bashful when you were the one who complimented him.

Hyunjin was a real tease, you knew that: he was obviously taking his time with strangling the pillow and bending over it as slowly as possible. When he finally positioned himself and started to move, you became impatient. The sight was, however, worth waiting.

He laid exactly in front of you so you were able to see not only his face, but also his back and legs. Starring right into your eyes Hyunjin started to slowly rub his crotch over the soft fabric. His thick thighs were hugging the pillow firmly and you could see the muscles flexing. Your mind easily pictured those gorgeous legs around your waist. You almost sighed – the things you could do to him if he only let you.

You sat comfortably against the headboard with your legs apart. You had no idea where it was going so why not have some fun while it lasted.

“So, tell me Hyunjin,” you said calmly.

Your fingertips moved slowly up and down your inner thighs, and his eyes followed them hungrily. It surprised you pleasantly – he might have looked straight at your crotch yet he still kept himself at bay like that. A little tease indeed.

“How many times have you dreamed about me?” you asked, your tone full of wonder.

“I– I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help it.” His voice was getting higher with every roll of his hips and he closed his eyes. “At– at first it was just because you’re so beautiful.”

“And then?”

You started to slowly circle your clit through the material of your shorts.

“Then that night happened.”

You literally stopped breathing.

“It was everything I ever wanted.”

This time the moan was low. You noticed that his moves are slower now – he was obviously teasing himself.

“You were there for me mentally and physically when I needed you the most.”

The memory was crystal clear in your head: tears streaming down his face, interrupted by sobs story of how his girlfriend degraded him and abused him. How she made him believe that he wasn’t manly enough and no one would ever love him because of that. You remembered the pure rage restrained only by awareness that he needed you. His trembling body in your arms when he tried to hide from the world. That kiss you placed on the back of his neck. Yes, you remembered everything about that night.

“You saw me, you really saw me.” He looked you straight in the eyes. “You said that I’m perfect. You said it like you really meant it.”

Hyunjin stopped moving altogether, and you just sat there speechless.

“After that it wasn’t just about lust. In my dreams you loved me.”

He hid his face in hands.

“Even right now it feels like another dream.”

“How so?”

You tilted your head remaining seemingly unbothered.

“Oh, you know,” he laughed. “We’re in your bed having an erotic moment and you’re not freaking out at all. Quite the opposite I would say.”

“And why do you think it’s like this?”

“Well I still think it might be a dream,” he mused placing his chin on his right hand.

“Why on earth would you act this way with me? Sure, you always took care of me, but your affections were platonic.”

“Or I might have some good reasons to act this way.”

You smiled gently.

“And what are they?” he looked at you with innocent curiosity as if he wasn’t getting off on your pillow mere minutes ago.

“I think I love you too Hyunjin.”

You were completely serious now: you knew that you ruined the mood, but you had to say it. You had to clear the air between you two.

He slowly rose to his knees.

“As a friend?”

There was something in his voice: was it hope or was it just your stupid little heart?

“No Hyunjin,” you said as bravely as you could and braced yourself for his answer.

He sat back clearly having trouble processing it.

“Oh,” he said only.

You opened your mouth to take it back when suddenly threw himself at you.

He settled fully on your lap and, before you were able to ask what the hell wass he doing, he was kissing you. When he finally moved away, you were still stunned and on the top of that short of breath.

“So how’s our theory about dreaming?” you managed to ask.

He chuckled and shook his head with a smile.

“Screw it,” he murmured quietly, delicate blush on his face.

You smiled gently and hugged him tightly hiding your face in his shoulder. After few peaceful minutes, you felt him wigging a little and chuckled.

“Well, now that we established it’s not a dream we have to take care of this little problem over here.” You squeezed his cock through the fabric and he moaned your name, hips buckling into your hand.

“Although maybe not so little,” you wriggled your brows and he groaned at your cheekiness.

He clearly wanted to complain, but the only things that escaped his mouth were little whimpers when you started to rub the head of his dick. He bucked his hips into your hand once again, and you laughed.

“Don’t be so impatient baby. We have plenty of time,” you promised.


End file.
